


Noches de tormenta

by Dryadeh



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryadeh/pseuds/Dryadeh
Summary: Las noches de tormenta en Invernalia, Arya no puede dormir. Situado en el primer libro/primera temporada.





	Noches de tormenta

** Noches de tormenta **

Syrio Forell le había dicho una vez que el miedo hería más que las espadas, pero la Arya de siete años no lo sabía. Sólo sabía que cuando había tormenta en Invernalia, los truenos y relámpagos reverberaban por las paredes de piedra, formando un eco confuso que recorría la fortaleza, como el de un millar de espadas entrechocándose. Cuando era más pequeña, cuando todavía dormía con Sansa en la misma cama, solía pensar que estaban atacando el castillo. Los hombres salvajes de más allá del Muro, los Otros, o alguna de esas criaturas fantásticas de las que hablaba la Vieja Tata, pero Sansa la oía removerse inquieta y cuando Arya le contaba lo que estaba pensando, le decía que eso eran tonterías, que nadie se atrevería a atacar al Señor de Invernalia y que volviera a dormirse.

Ahora que Sansa tenía su propia habitación y Arya dormía sola, las noches de tormenta no había nada que lograra quitarle la sensación de que estaban atacando el castillo. Solía levantarse, descalza y sigilosa, y con la única compañía de una vela recorría el interior de la fortaleza, atenta a cada sonido. Pero nunca oía nada y sus pasos siempre acababan llevándola a la habitación de Jon Nieve, en el corredor más apartado de los aposentos de sus padres y el resto de sus hermanos, donde la mayor parte de las habitaciones estaban vacías y frías.

Sus pasos la llevaban allí inconscientemente, quizás porque sabía que Jon no se enfadaría si lo despertaba para contarle sus temores, tal vez porque era el único de sus hermanos que no la mandaría de nuevo a su cama.

Porque cuando Arya empujaba suavemente la puerta de su habitación, sujetando la vela encendida con la otra mano, Jon Nieve abría los ojos, como si sólo los hubiese cerrado mientras la esperaba, y le sonreía.

—¿Te ha despertado la tormenta? —le decía.

Arya, bajo el marco de la puerta, asentía con la cabeza sin decir palabra. Y como si esa fuese la señal acordada, Jon Nieve levantaba las mantas y pieles que cubrían su cama y le hacía un hueco, palmeando suavemente su almohada. Arya trotaba hasta la cama y se metía dentro, y Jon la cubría con sus mantas con celeridad, porque su habitación era de las más frías de todo el castillo.

Entonces Arya se hacía una bolita, dándole la espalda, y Jon la rodeaba con un brazo que era tres veces el de la niña, y eso era suficiente para que se sintiera segura y protegida, y sus temores de un ataque a Invernalia desaparecieran.

Sin embargo, nunca se dormían inmediatamente, sino que jugaban a interpretar cada trueno y cada relámpago.

—Ese ha sonado como un millar de salvajes lanzándose contra las murallas —decía Arya.

—Y este como quinientos braavosís afilando sus espadas —murmuraba Jon, con voz somnolienta.

—Ese ha sido como el rugido de un dragón de los Targaryen —respondía ella, sintiendo los párpados cada vez más pesados.

Y cuando finalmente la luz de la vela que había llevado Arya se apagaba, justo antes de quedarse completamente dormida, susurraba:

—Jon.

—¿Sí? —respondía él, apenas sin vocalizar.

—¿Puedo quedarme a dormir aquí? No es porque tenga miedo.

Solía sentir a la perfección la sonrisa perezosa de Jon Nieve junto a su cabeza.

—Quédate —respondía siempre —Yo sí lo tengo.

—No es verdad —mascullaba ella, sabiendo que le mentía para hacerla sentir mejor.

Entonces Jon la frotaba en la coronilla con la punta de la nariz y se quedaba dormido, y sólo cuando oía su respiración profunda y acompasada, Arya se dormía también.

 La Arya de diez años, ya no sentía miedo en las noches de tormenta, ni siquiera en su habitación extraña en Desembarco del Rey, ni aunque los truenos sonaran como un quejido que venía de las entrañas del castillo, y no del cielo. Pero tampoco era capaz de dormir.

No porque la tormenta la despertara con sus truenos haciéndole prever un ataque enemigo, tampoco porque la lluvia la desvelara con su constante repiqueteo contra su frágil ventana, y desde luego no se debía a su nueva cama.

Arya sabía bien que la única razón por la que no podía conciliar el sueño era que, las noches de tormenta, más que nunca, echaba de menos a Jon Nieve.

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre he adorado la relación de Jon y Arya y de eso salió esta viñeta hace ya muchos años. Con la vuelta de la serie, me ha dado por subirla :)
> 
> Con cariño,   
> Dry


End file.
